1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for appropriately shooting by an imager an area including a screen, on which an image is projected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a technology for staging, where a semi-transparent screen is placed on a stage and a projector projects a character image such as a 3D animation, such that the character really exists on the stage, is provided. Moreover, by using such technology, a virtual music live performance, where a virtual vocalist image is projected on the stage, and singing voice data is outputted accompanying of performance by a live band or karaoke, is held. Moreover, such event is shot by an imager (camera), and is distributed to a user's terminal via the network, or is recorded on media such as a DVD and is sold.
Moreover, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2007-282110, a technology of an imaging system for projected image to appropriately shoot the stage including the projected image flour the projector using the imager is disclosed. Specifically, as an example of the imaging system for the projected image, by utilizing a half mirror, the projector and the imager are placed, such that optical axes of the projector and the imager are orthogonally crossed for shooting without calibration of optical direction and distance of the projector and the imager. However, in the above configuration, unnecessary image by the projected light (e.g., images by the projected light reflecting off objects scattered around the shooting location other than the projection screen) other than the projected image as a shooting target is inputted into the imager depending, on transmittance and reflectance rate of the half mirror. Therefore, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-282110, in order to exclude such unnecessary projected image, an image input/output device, where two linear polarization filters etc. are placed on a predetermined optical path, such that the projected light reflected from the object other than the screen does not come into the imager after passing through or reflecting off the half mirror, is disclosed.